Kidnapped!
by mrsiantojones
Summary: When Ianto is kidnapped, it's a race against time for Jack and the gang to save him, before it's too late. Gwen bashing! If it offends you, do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is an idea that i've had in my head for a lttle while, so i've decided to try it, and see what people think. **

**Torchwood belongs to BBC. **

Tosh closed her eyes, inwardly sighing to herself. She could hear Gwen and Owen bickering with each other. Ever since they had ended their affair, they were annoying each other more than ever.

Suddenly, the door to Jack's office slammed open, and Ianto stormed out, anger evident on his face. He walked straight towards the door to the archives, but paused when Gwen said 'Get us a coffee Ianto.' Tosh watched Ianto sigh out angrily, before whipping round and grabbing all of their mugs.

Tosh was automatically worried about him. They never usually saw Ianto look this mad, but when he was it wasn't pretty. The last time he was this upset, Gwen had wound him up so much that he had grabbed the pot of cooling coffee and poured it over her head.

Tosh had thought that Gwen remembered this as well, as when Ianto slammed the mug down in front of her she only commented with a small 'thanks Ianto.' Owen's mug was put down more calmly, and Tosh had a tired smile accompanied with her mug.

Jack was leaning against the Hub door, obviously waiting for his coffee. When Ianto turned to go back down into the archives, Jack said 'I think you've forgotten something, Ianto.' Ianto turned and, looking straight at Jack, said 'I don't think so sir.'

Jack glared down at Ianto, neither men moving, before Jack said 'Coffee Ianto. _Now.' _Spinning round, Ianto stomped into the kitchen, and the others all turned to look at Jack. 'Christ, Jack. What the hell did you do?' Owen asked. Tosh had noticed that Owen and Ianto had gotten along a lot better recently, and could see that Owen was mad at Jack.

Jack sighed, and said 'It's none of your business Owen. Tell Ianto to bring my coffee into me.' Turning round he walked into his office, slamming the door shut. Standing up, Gwen followed him.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack sat at his desk, sighing heavily. He hadn't meant to get so mad at Ianto, but he had had an awful week, and Ianto's insistence of 'how do you feel about Gwen' had been the last straw for him, resulting in Jack exploding at Ianto. Wincing at the memory, Jack realised that he had said some pretty horrible stuff to Ianto, unnecessarily bringing up Lisa.

He had just decided to go to the kitchen and apologise, when the door opened and Gwen walked in. She gave Jack a sympathetic smile and sat down opposite him. 'Just wanted to see how you were holding up? What's Ianto done now, eh?'

Jack rubbed his eyes and frowned at Gwen. 'Not his fault Gwen. It's mine. I had a go at him about something that wasn't even his fault.' Gwen rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. What Jack didn't realise was that Gwen was inching closer and closer the whole time he was talking.

Suddenly Jack was aware that Gwen was horribly close to him, leaning in slightly, and giving him what appeared to be a 'come hither' look. Jack was just about to make an excuse to slide away from her, when the door opened and Ianto walked in.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWWT WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto slammed around the kitchen, feeling mad and upset at the same time. The only thing he'd asked Jack was how he felt about Gwen. He still teased Jack regularly about the time Tosh slept over after one of their drunken take-away nights/total bitch fest.

He never forgot the look of outrage on Jack's face as Tosh stumbled into work the next day, in the same clothes, telling everyone that Ianto's bed was really comfy, but she was still sore from the night before (they'd had a drunken wrestling match at eleven o'clock – it was the last thing either of them remembered.)

And to bring up Lisa….. Ianto sighed before grabbing the cup of coffee, and heading up the stairs to Jacks office. Opening it, he could see Jack giving Gwen a weird look, and Gwen had her arms wrapped around Jack.

Feeling childish anger in the pit of his stomach, Ianto slammed Jack's mug down and left, completely ignoring Jack, who had stood up and was calling his name. He didn't need this right now. Ianto could see Tosh peering worriedly at him, and Owen glaring slightly at Jack's office.

Giving them both a smile, Ianto then turned to Tosh. 'Did you want to come over tonight? We can do a take-away?' Tosh smiled up at Ianto. 'Sure. I'll bring the wine.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto sighed, and reached for the take-away menu. He had ignored Jack for the rest of the day, hiding out in the archives, and leaving dead at seven. Usually he stayed behind, doing odd bits if cleaning, and re-doing Gwen's paperwork.

Tosh knocked on his door at eight o'clock, carrying a bag of alcohol from the off-licence and giving him a sympathetic grin. 'Let's get smashed!' Laughing, Ianto welcomed her in, and the two of them proceeded to get trashed.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

**BANG BANG BANG! **Ianto's eyes flew open, and he looked around blearily, trying to ignore the pain in his skull. Tosh was snuggled up next to him on the bed, hair a mess, the twister mat wrapped around her. **I wonder when that happened**, thought Ianto. **I'm sure I was wearing the twister mat as a cape. **

**BANG BANG BANG! ** Frowning, Ianto went towards the door.

Jack Harkness gave him a mega watt grin, accompanied with a 'Hiya!' Ianto however was not impressed. Checking the time, he then turned back to Jack and hissed 'what the hell are you doing here at 6 o' clock in the bloody morning!?' Jack frowned 'I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?'

Ianto relented, opening the door wider, and walking towards the kitchen, jack following him like a lost puppy. Ianto put the kettle on, and turned back to Jack. 'Keep your voice down, or else you'll wake Toshiko.'

An odd look crossed Jack's face 'She stayed over?' When Ianto nodded tiredly, making the coffee, Jack fought the urge of jealousy built up inside him. Trying to sound unbothered, he said, 'Oh, one of you slept on the sofa?' Ianto smirked at Jack's blatant attempt of nonchalance, before replying.

'Well we both slept in my bed. She was wrapped up in a twister mat though, if that helps. Although it's not like you can talk sir.' Jack gave Ianto a look of frustration. 'Look, Yan.' he began. 'I just wanted to say that there's nothing going on between me and Gwen. It's you I want, not her. And I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I was having a crappy day, but I shouldn't of taken it out on you.'

Ianto sighed. 'No Jack, you shouldn't of.' His anger had mostly evaporated though, so he leant forward and softly kissed the immortal man. 'But it's okay now.' Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him closer.

'Look, I know you're really stressed right now,' said Jack. 'And you have some holiday hours owed to you. Why not take the day off, and visit your sister? Your always saying how you need to see more of her.'

Ianto frowned, about to argue, before deciding that a day with Rhia and the kids was just what he needed. After careful consideration, Ianto agreed. 'Okay, sounds good. But tell Owen that if he makes a mess and doesn't clean up, I'm gonna kill him.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWWT WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Tosh woke up, her skull pounding. Groaning at every movement she made, Tosh slumped into Ianto's kitchen, where he and Jack were sipping coffee, and eating scrambled eggs. 'Mornin' Tosh!' Jack said, _loudly_. Tosh glared at him, and Ianto handed her a coffee and a plate of her own breakfast.

Tosh swallowed some paracetamol, before looking at Ianto, who was chatting merrily with Jack, and ringing his sister to tell her that he was coming over. It never ceased to amaze her how quickly Ianto recovered from a hangover. An hour later, Tosh was dressed and presentable for work, and her and Jack set off, leaving Ianto to go visit Rihannon.

**This is a bit of a starter chapter, but i promise it will pick up next chapter! Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! thank you to those of you who reviewed, favourited, and are following this story :) ****Should mention that to me, COE and miricle day never happened, and Tosh and Owen never died. Someone pointed out that I'd gone and written Rhianna instead of Rhiannon, so I've sorted that :)**

**BBC owns Torchwood.**

It was eleven o'clock by the time Ianto reached his sister's house. The door flew open, and Ianto came face to face with Mica, grinning delightedly. 'Uncle Yan!'

Ianto grinned at Mica, and quickly enveloped her in a big hug. 'Alright Mica sweetheart? No school then?' Mica shook her head, giving her uncle Ianto a grin. 'It's an inset day uncle Yan.' Ianto put Mica down, and the two of them wondered into the house.

'Rhia? It's me love.' Ianto called, walking towards the kitchen, where his sister probably was. Rhiannon looked up from the kitchen table, and gave Ianto a tired smile. 'Alright Yan?'

Giving her brother a quick hug, Rhiannon quickly turned the papers she was looking at over, but Ianto still saw 'final deadline' written in bold red letters. Frowning, Ianto looked closely as his sister. She had bags under her eyes and a look of exhaustion on her face.

Ianto reached over and rubbed her shoulder. 'Everything okay Rhia?' Rhiannon opened her mouth to speak, when David and Mica ran back into the kitchen. 'Uncle Yan, Uncle Yan.' Ianto reached out and gave David a hug. 'Come play with us!' David said excitedly, his uncle rarely came to visit.

Ianto reached down, and with a flourish, presented the children with a carrier bag and a wink. The Kids yelled in excitement, and reaching into the bag, pulled out two large tubes of smarties, a new football for David, and a fluffy toy rabbit for Mica.

They threw their arms around their favourite uncle, and David immediately started trying to drag him towards the garden to play. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Johnny walked in.

To Ianto's shock, the laughter left Rhiannon's face, and David dropped his grip on his uncle's arm, instead leaning in closer to Ianto, and pressing his face against Ianto's chest. Mica moved closer to her mother. What the hell?

Ianto gave Johnny a smile. He and his brother in law had never really got on, but Ianto had always been polite to Johnny for Rhia's sake. 'Alright Johnny?' Ianto said calmly. 'No work today?'

Obviously that had been the wrong thing to say, as Johnny shot him an angry glare and snapped 'what do you think? Rhiannon, you and the kids need to be quiet, I'm trying to watch the rugby.'

Ianto frowned at Johnny, before turning back to David. 'how about we go try out that new football, eh? David nodded, and grabbing the ball, he ran outside, Mica close behind.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWWTWTWTWTWTWT

Jack was tired. He had forgotten just how much Ianto did for everyone. When he had told Owen and Gwen that Ianto was taking the day off, Owen had merely shrugged and said 'he needs a day off anyway.' Gwen had automatically moaned about favouritism and the fact that Rhys was upset with her leaving late, but everyone just ignored her.

Jack lay down in his bed, before deciding to see if Ianto was up for some company. He quickly dialled Ianto's number, but frowned when it automatically went to voicemail. **That's odd….. **thought Jack.** Ianto **_**never **_**turns his phone off. **

After some internal debate, Jack decided to track his phone, just to make sure he was okay. Logging on to his computer, jack went onto the software and waited for it to find him.

After a minute, the computer pinged, and Jack began to panic when he realised Ianto's phone was stationary in an abandoned car park, a good twenty minutes away from either his sister's house or his own flat.

Jack frantically checked the CCTV, the closest one he could find was at the entrance, pointing out. Quickly bringing up past footage, he located Ianto driving his car into the car park at half past five, about four hours ago, with a tall bloke with dark curly hair in the car with him. About twenty minutes later, the man walked away, back down the road**. What the hell is going on?**

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack pulled into the car park, Ianto's car being the only one in there. Jack cautiously mad his way over to the driver's seat, to find the driver and passenger door open, and Ianto's phone lying on the seat. What worried Jack the most was the smashed window, and he could see blood mixed with the shards of glass.

Quickly calming himself from a full blown panic attack, Jack pulled his own phone out and dialled the others; he needed their help.

TWWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Rhiannon was just serving breakfast when the doorbell rang. Johnny said 'I'll get it love', and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ever since Johnny had been laid off of work, he had been moody and emotional, often snapping at her and the kids.

The worst moment had come after a particularly nasty argument, when Johnny had been so mad that he had slapped Rhiannon across the face, resulting in her barricading herself and the kids in Mica's bedroom for three hours.

So it had come as a shock to her when Johnny had come back from the shops the night before, carrying a bouquet of flowers and giving her and the kids a big hug. Johnny walked back into the room, an odd look on his face. 'Rhia, this is Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper, from Torchwood? They have some questions for us.'

Rhiannon was puzzled. 'Torchwood? What's that then?' The woman, Tosh, smiled sadly at Rhiannon and said 'we are a kind of secret service. We have some questions for you about your brother, Ianto Jones.'

Rhiannon was shocked; was her straight laced brother in trouble with the police? Tosh sat down opposite the welsh woman and gently put her hand over Rhiannon's own. 'Listen, your brother, well, he doesn't really work for the civil service. He works for Torchwood.'

Tosh paused, not sure how to explain it without mentioning aliens. Owen decided to help. 'We're a sort of special, top secret unit, so he couldn't tell you that he worked for us, you see.'

Rhiannon nodded, shocked at what she was hearing, but her brother's hectic work schedule, and his unwillingness to discuss his job suddenly making a lot more sense. 'The thing is,' Tosh began gently 'Ianto didn't show up for work today, and we found his car parked in an empty car park, a good few miles away.'

**A good few miles away….** Suddenly a horrible thought popped into Rhiannon's head, and, with a quick glance at Johnny, she sent Tosh a look of distress. As if realising this, Tosh said 'Why don't we go for a walk, and you can tell me more about Ianto?' The two women soon left.

When they were a little away from the house, Rhiannon turned to the Japanese woman, and began speaking in a rush. 'You see, my husband needed to go to the shop, so he asked Ianto if he could give him a lift there, as it was on his way. Ianto agreed, and the two of them left. Well, I didn't think anything of it, but when Johnny returned he was acting really weired, and….' At this Rhiannon paused, unwilling to continue. 'He had a shard of glass in his arm. He said he fell onto some glass on the pavement.'

Tosh put her arms around Rhiannon, while the woman cried, repeating 'I'm sorry. Oh my god, Yan, I'm so sorry.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen's phone bleeped in his pocket, and extracting it, he saw he had a detailed text from Tosh, telling him all about Johnny. Seeing that the kids were outside, Owen turned to the welshman. 'So, care to explain the glass in your arm? Or, the fact that you failed to mention that Ianto gave you a lift to the shops, but you ended up in a car park with him instead?'

Johnny froze, and Owen could see he was trying to think of an excuse, or an escape route, but Owen flashed Johnny his gun and growled 'I wouldn't risk it, if I were you mate.'

'Look,' Johnny began desperately. 'I have no job, and a family to support. I had no other choice.' Owen leant in the other man's face and snarled 'What the hell did you do to Ianto.' The man paused, so Owen pulled his gun out and growled 'Start talking._ Now'_

Johnny began to gabble. 'This man, you see, he contacted me yesterday morning. He said, "I can get you money to support your family for life, and you can rebuild the relationship with your wife back up." All I had to do was bring Ianto to the car park, and walk away. But Ianto started getting mouthy with me, and we had an argument, so I was still there when the man arrived. When he and Ianto started to fight, I honestly tried to help Ianto, but the man pulled a gun on me, then knocked Ianto out, threw a suitcase at me, with the money inside, and drove away.'

Owen turned away disgustedly, fear rising for Ianto, but before he could leave he heard Johnny say 'He told me that Torchwood would come. He told me to tell you that he'll be in touch shortly.'

**There we go :) next chapter we feature Ianto and the team more heavily. Thoughts are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Sorry for the long update period, but I've just started back at college (16-18 part of high school), so I've had a lot to do. Hopefully i will be able to update soon but no promises. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter!**

Tosh wanted to cry in frustration. It had been two days since Ianto had been taken, and so far there had been absolutely no clues as to his whereabouts, and no instructions, as Johnny had told them. They couldn't even get a description of the man who had taken Ianto, as he was wearing a mask, and was wearing his hood up. In fact, the only reason they knew the kidnapper was a man was because of his build. He was wearing some sort of voice box, as it was apparently robotic.

Johnny had suffered for his actions. First Rhiannon coming back and kicking him out of the house, warning him with tears streaming down her face to never contact her or their children again, David and Mica stood behind their mother, in full agreement.

Then Owen and her arresting him, and handing Johnny over to the police for accessory to kidnapping, where he would likely do ten years in prison, depending on Ianto's outcome. Ianto…..

Tosh sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly; resigning herself to the fact they would have to wait for the kidnapper (or kidnappers) to contact them, before turning her attention to the rest of the team.

Owen was staring into space, with a forlorn look on his face. He and Ianto had become unlikely friends, the nicknames and torments, originally meant with scorn were now said with a touch of friendliness.

Jack was sat on their beloved sofa, his eyes unfocused, and tears slipping quietly down his face. In his hands he held Ianto's red tie. It was like a lifeline that Jack was desperately clinging to.

And Gwen was sat next to Jack, her arms wrapped around him in a vice like hold. Ever since Ianto had gone, Gwen was attaching herself to Jack. At first Jack shrugged her off, once or twice even yelling at her in anger. But now it looked like he had just given up, and no longer cared.

**Oh, Ianto,** thought Tosh. **Wherever you are, I hope your okay…..**

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto was cold. That much he knew. He was tired, and hungry. And he wanted Jack. He sighed to himself, but froze when a robotic voice said 'Well, well, look who's awake.'

Ianto slowly open his eyes, and found to his horror that he was strapped to some sort of metal chair. He couldn't even move his head. In front of him was the man who had taken him. But now his mask was off, and Ianto could see that although he looked human, he had green skin.

He watched as the man pulled the mask on his face and said, 'can't have the _dear captain _recognise me now, can I, Mister Jones?' before pointing to a table. Then Ianto realised that directly in front of him was a screen with a little camera, and Ianto's stomach dropped in horror.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Tosh's computer started beeping frantically, and Tosh quickly turned her attention to it, as the others quickly rushed up to join her. 'What is it, Tosh?' asked Jack desperately.

Tosh frowned. 'Someone's trying to establish a video connection with us.' She quickly brought it up on a larger screen, and the team watched with a mixture of horror and relief when Ianto appeared, bound to a chair. Relief at the fact that although he looked freaked out, he looked otherwise unharmed, and horror at what was going to happen.

'Hello Torchwood, said an ominous voice. 'As you can see, I've got a certain team mate of yours, and I've decided to have a little fun with him.'

Jack drew in a deep breath, before saying in the most confident voice his could muster 'and just what do you want? What can we do to make you return Ianto to us?'

They were surprised by the laughter on the other end of the screen. 'Oh you _are_ funny. Why would I want to give him back after the trouble I had to go through to get him? No, _Captain_ Jack Harkness, I want to have a little fun with Ianto Jones.'

Tosh could see the fear in Ianto's eyes, and felt her own fear rise for her best friend. Owen was furious, thinking of all the different ways he could get this stupid piece of-

Jack was murderous, and fearful of what this sicko was going to do to his Yan. The Voice continued. 'I've devised a little game for us. Here's how it works. I'm going to give you a question or a task, you can choose which. It may come through the computer, or maybe through another way. You will then have twelve hours to complete the task or answer the question. You will get seven chances. If you get five correct, then I will set your little tea boy free. If you fail, I will kill him, and you will watch on this live feed. I will also send the feed to his sister's house, and she will be forced to watch her brother die. Every one you get correct, Ianto will get something, be it food, or warmer clothes. Every time you fail however, _Ianto_ will suffer the consequences.'

Now the whole team was murderous, but just as Jack opened his mouth to tell him where to stick it, the voice said 'If you don't comply. I will just kill him here and now, slowly. I will broadcast it on everyone's televisions, including his sister's and his parent's.' Jack paused, and, staring into Ianto's scared face, he said 'okay, we accept.'

'Excellent,' said the voice. 'Now, it's fitting if you choose first _Captain_. Question or task?'

**Hope you enjoyed, but all thoughts and reviews are very much appreciated! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloo! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :) Thank you to all who reviewed, followed and favourited this story!**

Jack drew in a deep breath. 'Question' he said softly, looking straight at Ianto's face the entire time, wondering if the Welshman could see him back, and wishing that Ianto wasn't in such a dangerous position. As if he could sense Jack's inner turmoil, Ianto gave jack what he hoped was a cheerful 'I'll be okay' smile.

'Alright then _Captain_. When you receive your question you will have twelve hours to answer it. At twelve hours I'll connect to Miss Sato's computer, and you will give me your answer. Goodbye!'

The screen went blank, and the team, minus Ianto, were left staring at each other in horror. For some time none of them moved, then Gwen said 'Well, this is just brilliant! How the hell are we supposed to help Ianto _and_ do our usual jobs?'

Jack rounded on Gwen 'We will manage, Gwen Cooper, and if you cared about Ianto at all, you wouldn't even be complaining.' Gwen automatically quietened down, still grumbling to herself.

The alarms suddenly began to wail. 'Rift spike Jack' said Tosh softly. Jack clapped his hands decisively. 'Right then team. Owen and Gwen, you come with me. Tosh, I want you to stay here while we investigate.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

A short while later, the team returned to find Tosh sat at the computer, a mug of tea (nobody was toughing the coffee machine) in her hand. 'What was it?' asked Tosh softly. Jack frowned before saying 'it was a blowfish corpse' making Tosh's head shoot up in shock.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Everyone was startled when Owen let out a shocked yell from the med bay. Rushing over, they found Owen looking up at them, the blowfish's corpse behind him. It was obvious that he was in the middle of an autopsy, but what shocked them was the letter he had in his hand.

'It was in his stomach, swaddled in wrapping' Owen said, a disbelieving look on his face. He gingerly passed the letter to Jack. 'It's addressed to you, Jack.'

Jack looked at the envelope for a second before carefully opening it, to reveal the letter inside.

_Question 1:_

_What is Ianto Jones' relationship with his father?_

They stared at each other in shock. Tosh was frowning to herself, she had assumed the questions wouldn't be on a personal level, more… mathematic. Owen was the first to recover. 'What kind of crappy question is that?'

Gwen got a smug look on her face. 'That's an easy one. Ianto is always really proud of his dad, you can tell from the way he talks about him.' Jack was nodding absentmindedly. 'he doesn't really talk about his family though, and we have to be careful, we don't want to assume anything.'

Tosh gave the team an uncomfortable look. Ianto had told her bits about his dad a few months ago. He had told her that his dad had broken his leg when he was young, and that his dad was mad when he left at sixteen. However, Ianto had tried to patch things up with his family, and she knew that he and his parents had tried a tentative relationship.

Ianto had made her promise to never tell anyone else, especially Jack; he told her firmly that he would talk to Jack about it when he was good and ready. But now Ianto's life was on the line, and although she had promised never to speak a word of it, Ianto's wellbeing was more important.

Tosh gave a gentle cough, making the others turn to look at her. Gwen looked annoyed. 'What is it Tosh? Can't you see we're trying to help Ianto?' Tosh drew a deep breath to prevent herself from slapping the other woman, and turned to Jack, focusing on him. 'Look, Ianto's relationship with his family isn't as strong as he makes out. He promised me not to say anything, but given the circumstances…'

When Tosh had finished, the team were staring at her. Gwen was beginning to get mad at the tea boy. How come he had told boring, computer obsessed Tosh everything, yet he hadn't spoken a word to her, the sensitive member, the heart of torchwood. She frowned. First, trying to get back into Jack's good books by sleeping with him, and now keeping things from _her_.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

It was eleven pm when the computer pinged, and the team ran to the computer. The screen flickered to show Ianto. He looked tired and afraid, making Jack's heart break. **Oh Yan**, the thought. **Why didn't you tell me? **

The voice began to speak. 'Well? What is your answer?' Jack took a deep breath, staring at Ianto the whole time, and said 'Although Ianto maintains that he has a good relationship with his father, he was actually abused when he was little by his dad, such as his dad breaking his leg at the park, and bullying him. Lately though Ianto has started to try and rebuild a relationship with his parents.'

The voice was silent for a second, and Ianto had his eyes closed, but they could see the tears. Finally the voice spoke. 'Well done, your correct. For that Ianto can eat and drink.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto watched the man press a couple of buttons, and guessed that he turned the sound off. The masked man then walked into the shot, feeding him some porridge like substance. It was bland, but quite hot, and it warmed Ianto up pretty quickly.

As the man raised a glass of water to Ianto's lips, he said 'It appears they know more about you than I first anticipated Mister Jones. It looks like I'm going to have to up my game.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Tosh was looking at the screen worriedly. She could tell the man was speaking to Ianto, but she couldn't make out what was being said. When he had finished, the man walked off the screen again, and the voice spoke up. 'Well well, who's next? I think the heart of torchwood shall go next. So, Miss Cooper, question or task?'

Gwen pulled herself up to her full height. **As Jack's second in command, it's only right that I go second**, she thought smugly. 'I choose Task' she decided. 'Excellent! Expect instructions within the next few hours.' Tosh couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. The voice sounded almost….. excited.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Everywhere was dark. Tosh couldn't see anything in front of her, and she felt scared and alone. Suddenly she could hear screaming, and Tosh ran towards the sound. Suddenly, all the lights turned on, and she could see Ianto lying on the floor, writhing in pain, blood covering his shirt.

Screaming, Tosh dropped towards his side, wrapping him in her arms. 'Ianto!' Tosh cried 'Ianto!'

Ianto turned his gaze towards her, and began to speak. 'Why Tosh? Why did you betray me? I didn't want anyone to know. I told you a secret.' Tosh began to cry, Ianto's words echoing through her brain. 'You don't know me at all' said Ianto coldly. 'You will fail, because you never cared about me. You will fail, and I will suffer the consequences.'

Tosh's cries grew louder 'Never Ianto! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I will not fail I promise you Ianto, I will not fail you!' Ianto began to cry and snarl, yelling 'lies!' over and over. 'you don't care. You've never cared. My blood is on _your_ hands, Toshiko Sato. YOUR HANDS!'

Tosh looked down in horror, Ianto's blood covering her hands. She desperately began to try and scrape off the blood, but it wouldn't go. 'Tosh? Tosh!' said a voice in her head getting louder and louder. 'Toshiko!'

Tosh's eyes snapped open, and she found herself staring straight at Jack, Owen right behind him. Tears welled up in Tosh's eyes, and despite her embarrassment, she began to openly weep. Jack wrapped his arms around her, and whispering soothingly into her ear, he carried her to the sofa, and sat her on his lap, stroking her hair and trying to calm her down.

Owen ran over to them, and began to frantically check Tosh over. It took a while to get her to calm down enough to tell them what happened, and when she finally did, Jack gave her a kiss on her forehead. 'Oh Tosh sweetheart. Ianto's not mad at you for telling us.'

Owen nodded in agreement, checking Tosh's pulse to make sure she was calming down. 'Course he isn't. And we work as a team tosh, so stop worrying that your gonna fail him. At this moment in time we don't have any choice but to follow with his demands.'

Although Tosh wasn't completely convinced, they had calmed her down enough to get her to lie down on the sofa, as opposed to her desk. Owen had tenderly wrapped her in a blanket, and he sat on the edge of the sofa, sipping starbucks coffee.

Gwen sighed to herself, annoyed. She had rung Rhys to tell him the situation, and although he wasn't completely happy, he had accepted that she was needed. But unlike Tosh, who got to nap and be lazy, she had to stay wake and watch the computer.

It was around three am when something happened. Jack had gone out to grab a rogue weevil, and when he got back in the SUV, he found a letter stuck on the windshield, addressed to Gwen.

Returning to the hub, he passed Gwen the letter, and Owen gently woke Tosh up. They crowded round anxiously, and watched as Gwen opened the letter.

_Task one for Gwen Cooper_

_Here's your task; i want you to go home home and tell your husband_

_about your affair with Dr Owen Harper_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! two chapters in one day, you lucky people ;) hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning: there is swearing used in this chapter**

For a moment nobody moved. Tosh never really understood Gwen's eagerness to jeopardise her relationship with Rhys, but she still felt sorry for the Welshwoman. **Then again**, Tosh thought, **she did bring it on herself.**

Gwen looked up, her face pale, and her body shaking with anger. Nobody said anything, waiting for Gwen to speak. Finally her mouth set, and she spoke. 'I won't.'

The room was filled with an eerie silence at these words, before Jack spoke, his voice cold and quiet, but barely hiding the anger. 'excuse me?' Gwen glared up at him, and snapped 'I said I won't. I will not hurt Rhys! I love him too much.'

Owen opened his mouth to speak. 'You selfish cow! All you ever think of is yourself!' Gwen glared at Owen, before giving him a self righteous look. 'Look Owen, I love Rhys, and I don't want to hurt him. I know you don't understand, it's not like you've ever been in love. When you do fall in love, you'll realise.'

Owen felt rage building up inside of him, how dare she, but before he could say or do anything, Tosh walked straight up to Gwen, and exploded at her. 'Oh, piss off Gwen! You say all this moral crap about the fact you've got a husband, and a life outside of torchwood, yet if you truly love Rhys you wouldn't have risked your relationship in the first place! Don't you understand? You've_ already _hurt Rhys!'

Gwen was outraged. 'How dare you speak to me like that! You stupid little girl! You have no idea what goes on between me and Rhys, and I think it's really childish of you to have a go at me just because you're jealous.'

Tosh raised her eyebrow at Gwen and folded her arms. 'Oh, I'm jealous, am I?' Gwen nodded, before she put a sympathetic look on her face. 'Tosh, just because Owen and I had a thing, and you'll never mean anything more to him than a sister is no reason to take it out on me.'

At this Jack stepped forward, his eyes cold. 'Gwen Cooper, I suggest you shut up! You have no idea what goes on with Tosh and Owen's feelings and personal lives, so I suggest that you don't make judgements.'

Gwen closed her mouth, staring up at Jack. He took a deep breath and continued. 'Look Gwen. I'm sorry that this is happening, but Tosh is right. You were the one to sleep with Owen, and surely you don't want Ianto to suffer for your actions?'

Gwen glared up at Jack, opening her mouth to argue some more, before realising something. By admitting to Rhys that she had an affair, it would mean that she would be seen as kind and selfless, putting her marriage in danger just for Ianto's wellbeing, and surely it would make Jack realise his feelings.

Gwen sighed dramatically. 'Your right Jack. I'll go and tell Rhys the truth, for Ianto. I just hope that he'll forgive me.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen opened the door to her flat, tentatively peering around, before spotting Rhys in the kitchen, washing up. 'Hello Rhys love!' Gwen tried to sound cheerful, and Rhys turned round in surprise. 'Hello love! How's Ianto then? You lot any closer to finding him?' Gwen gave him a hug, before pulling back and smiling tiredly.

'Not really. We've contacted the kidnapper, but so far, nothing.' Gwen gently pulled Rhys over to the sofa. 'Sit down Rhys love, we need to talk.'

Taking a deep breath, she said 'the thing is, a while ago I did a really stupid thing. You know my colleague, Owen? Well, he and I, we sort of-'

'Slept together.' Rhys finished. Gwen looked at him in shock, her mouth open slightly. Rhys gave her a resigned smile. 'Despite what you say about Owen, he does have morals. When we all started hanging out together, he felt so guilty that he told me.'

Gwen frowned; so Owen had always known that Rhys knew, yet he remained silent. 'I'm sorry love. I swear, it didn't mean anything-' Rhys smiled at her again. 'That's what he said. I forgave him, as he came clean, and it's not like _he's_ my girlfriend.' He stared hard at Gwen. 'I must admit, I was waiting for you to come clean, but eventually I just let it go.'

He shrugged, before kissing a stunned Gwen on the cheek, and leaving the room. Gwen smiled and grabbed a glass of wine, pleased that she had gotten her way. She was just about to inform Rhys that she was returning to the hub, when Rhys walked back into the living room, an odd look on his face.

'You've told me this before..' Rhys said softly, looking up at Gwen. 'Oh my god, you told me this before! Wait a moment… you drugged me!' Rhys glared furiously at her. 'You bitch!' Gwen felt the colour leave her face. 'You, you said that you'd forgiven me.'

Rhys growled, and stalked angrily towards her. 'I'd forgiven you for the affair, but you drugged me Gwen! You drugged me! Why the hell would you do that?'

Gwen felt tears running down her face, even though she wanted Jack over Rhys, she didn't want _Rhys_ to leave _her_. 'b-but I love you.' Rhys started laughing bitterly. 'You don't love someone if you'd happily drug them Gwen. Get out, now. We're over.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Tosh was biting her lip worriedly, glancing at the two men. 'Do you think Rhys will leave her?' Owen snorted at that, before smiling at Tosh. 'No, cause he already knows.' Both Jack and Gwen turned to look at Owen in shock. He explained his guilt over the affair, especially as Rhys started hanging out more often with them. 'So you see,' Owen finished, 'He's already forgiven Gwen.'

So it came to a shock to the three of them when Gwen stomped into the hub an hour later, tear stains on her cheek. She tearfully told them that he didn't forgive her, and kicked her out. **Still,** Gwen thought, **it was worth it to get a cuddle from Jack, the good biscuits, and a nap on the sofa.**

Jack joined Tosh and Owen by Tosh's desk, and the three of them watched Gwen sleep. Frowning, Tosh said 'but if Rhys had told Owen he had forgiven her, then why would he break up with her?'

Looking thoughtful, Jack replied 'You know, a few months ago, Ianto found out that some retcon had gone missing. Not a lot, just enough to forget an hour or so.' Tosh and Owen looked at each other, surprised.

'And you think she told Rhys, then retconned him?' Owen asked slowly. Tosh was nodding. 'that makes sense. I mean, could you forgive someone you love for drugging you against your will?' Both men looked thoughtful, before shaking their heads. 'No', Jack said. 'Not unless Ianto had a good reason for it.'

Neither Tosh nor Owen missed the fact that Jack labelled Ianto as the one he loved. They were distracted however, at the pinging coming from Tosh's computer.

**Next chapter up soon! Reviews are really appreciated! Ah well, back to German revision! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour! Sorry for the lateness! thank you for being so patient and supportive. I hope this makes up for it :)**

Tosh and Jack ran to the computer, and Owen went to wake up Gwen. When the four of them had gathered in front of the screen, the voice began again. Ianto's eyes were wide and tear stained, and Jack's heart broke.

'Well, well' the voice said. 'You told your husband–' Gwen's anger had gotten the better of her however, and stomping forward she yelled 'Yes I told him! I've lost the love of my life! Are you happy now, you coward?'

There was a moments silence, before the voice spoke up. 'Did it hurt? To lose the love of your life?' Gwen was taken aback, but her rage was still there and she started up again. 'Of course it hurt! Not that you'd ever know, no-one would ever love you, you spineless pathetic freak!'

'I suggest,' said the voice 'you keep quiet miss Cooper. I am not to be trifled with.' Seeing Ianto's eyes get even wider at something off screen, Owen hissed 'Gwen, shut it!' But Gwen was on a roll, and despite hissed pleas from the others, she continued her verbal assault.

'I hope you rot and die, you don't deserve to live-' She broke off as the voice spoke again. 'Oh dear miss Cooper, you really are a piece of work. You have insulted me considerably. I have changed my mind. I think you'll find that it was Owen Harper who told mister Williams of your affair, and the challenge was clearly meant for you. I had intended to count this a point in your favour but now…. You've failed.'

Nobody moved, and the colour drained from Gwen's face. But no-one was prepared for what happened next. The metal chair Ianto was strapped in started to hum, and to their horror, they could see electricity running through the chair.

Jack knew that Ianto's screams of pain would forever be printed onto his brain, and fighting back tears of his own, he lent forwards, trying to whisper soothing words to the screen. Eventually the chair stopped, and the only sound was Ianto's gasps of pain.

'The good Doctor will go next. So, question or task?' Owen paused, this was a big responsibility, and he didn't want to cause Ianto any more pain. 'Question.' Owen eventually said. 'Very good! Expect it soon!'

The screen went blank, Ianto's pain filled eyes the last thing they saw. A deathly silence filled the Hub, everyone's eyes on Gwen. Her face was white, and she looked shocked. Jack fought the anger building up inside him, and approached Gwen, he needed to say this.

'Gwen, I hope you can see what your attitude has done._ Ianto_ has had to pay the consequences of _your_ actions, and we are now one step further from helping him. When we get Ianto back,_ you_ will suffer the consequences for your actions.'

That seemed to snap Gwen out of her trance and she snorted. 'I'm sorry that Ianto got hurt, but I've lost my relationship with the love of my life for him, I think he owes me.' Jack felt a bubble of anger rising up inside of him, but Tosh got there first. 'Ianto owes you nothing! It's your fault you lost your relationship, you had the affair! If you really loved Rhys, you wouldn't have drugged him!'

Tosh didn't really know that, but she guessed from her shocked look and embarrassed face that their assumption was correct. Gwen shot her an angry glare, and snapped, 'how dare you! At least I'm not trying to sleep with Jack to get back in his good books, or pining away for people way out of their league.'

Both Jack and Owen stepped forwards, protesting angrily, but Tosh had had enough. Standing up tall, she raised her hand and slapped Gwen across the face, so hard it nearly knocked her off her feet.

'Don't you ever to talk about Ianto like that again, do you hear me? Now get out!' Gwen opened and closed her mouth, pausing before saying 'you need me. And anyway I have nowhere to go!'

Tosh laughed coldly. 'I'm sure one of the policemen you constantly offer yourself to wouldn't mind letting you stay over.' Jack saw Owen in agreement with Tosh, and stood behind her. 'Tosh is right Gwen. Go, you obviously don't care about Ianto. You are on unpaid suspension,_ indefinitely. _Don't call us, we'll call you.'

Watching Gwen storm out, tears streaming down her face, Owen said 'heart of Torchwood my arse. More like bitch of Torchwood.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen stepped into Costa, quickly joining the queue. He decided to grab some muffins as well, hoping it would cheer everyone up a bit, but with Ianto still gone he wouldn't count on it. Handing his card over, he looked around the shop, before turning back to the girl in front. Smiling, she handed him his order, before saying 'are you Owen Harper?'

Owen nodded suspiciously, and the girl brightened. 'Ah, your friend gave me this to give to you!' before handing him a sealed envelope, his name written on the front. Rushing back to the hub, Owen squeezed through the cog doors. 'I've got the question!' Owen bellowed, and Tosh and Jack ran over to him, the coffees forgotten. 'Open it!' Jack said urgently.

_ Question 2:_

_What is the worst crime that Jack Harkness and the time agency have committed?_

**The plot thickens! And now to even more German! DAMN YOU A2! Hopefully more soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey :) Now, I need to apologise for this chapter. Not only is it very short, but I honestly think it's complete rubbish, but it's my 6th version, so i've given up :( So as a consolation, I'll put _two, long _chapters up tommorow or the day after. Onwards!**

**BBC owns this stuff, not me :)**

They stared at the paper in front of them, before looking at each other in shock. Eventually, Owen said 'does anyone else have a feeling this is more about revenge than your average psychopath?'

Jack and Tosh nodded absentmindedly. Jack was lost in thought, what had he done? And more importantly, who was this man? Or alien, as he was now assuming. 'Jack?' said Tosh timidly. 'What exactly did the time agency do?'

Jack smiled tiredly. 'The Time Agency was a group of people who sought to change the future. We would manipulate certain events to our favour, and make it so it seemed we were never there. I'm not gonna lie, it was pretty shady.' There was a brief silence, and Owen said softly 'What did you do?'

Jack laughed humourlessly. 'Mostly scams, nothing too bad. But there was a couple of events that went nasty.' He paused, staring at his friends, before admitting 'We….er….. kinda sunk the atlantis.' Tosh's eyes were as round as saucers, and she murmured 'as in, the lost city?' Jack nodded sheepishly, and Owen shook his head.

Jack bit his lip slightly, and said 'There was….. a complication once. We were supposed to a mission, me and Hart. Pretty easy really, all we had to do was take these old eggs from some posh woman's house. Stupid huh? But john was messing around with this egg, and we dropped it. It smashed on the floor and all this green slime started to ease out. It turned out it was actually a prison container, with a group of extremely irate Nimons.'

Seeing Tosh and Owen's look of confusion Jack said 'Oh, Nimons are minotaur-like creatures that shoot beams out of their horns. Anyway, they went on a complete rampage. Half the city was devastated, and there were many deaths. There was a little girl lying in the road.' Jack had a shadow over his face, and he closed his eyes. 'I held her as she died.' Tosh could see the unshed tears, and wrapped her arms around him, letting him cry.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

The three Torchwood members sat by Tosh's computer. After having Jack telling them several stories, they came to the conclusion that the Nimon story was the worst, and they were now waiting for the Kidnapper to make contact.

Hearing the familiar ping of a computer, tosh eagerly turned it on, revealing the painfully familiar view of Ianto, still tied to a metal chair, shoulders down and a look on exhaustion on his face. 'Well?' Asked the voice. 'What is your answer Dr Harper?'

Owen stood up straight and said confidently. The accident with the Nimon prisoners.' There was a deathly silence, before the voice said 'Yes, that was rather terrible wasn't it? You've answered that answer correctly.'

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and Ianto smiled up at them gratefully. There was a brief pause, and the voice finally said 'Miss Sato. How about we do a deal? You can all talk to Ianto now for two minutes, then we'll wrap up our little game. This is taking longer than expected, so how about we have a decider challenge? We'll have a little treasure hunt, and if you win before the time runs out, I'll give you Ianto. If you lose, I keep him.'

There was silence while the three members looked at each other, before Jack nodded slightly. Tosh turned back, and said decisively 'okay fine. We accept.' They were surprised when the owner of the voice walked on the screen. This time however, his mask was off.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I promise to make the next ones better! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for... the kidnapper revealed! Swear word is used in this chapter!**

**BBC owns Torchwood!**

The kidnapper stared at them haughtily. He looked almost human, except for the fact that he had a green tinge, and light patterns on his neck. Jack stared at him in surprise. 'A Chula?' The Chula growled at Jack. 'Yes. My name is Ephimis.'

Owen spoke up. 'Erm, for us humans, what in god's name is a Chula?' Jack glanced at Owen and Tosh, before jumping as Ianto spoke, making everyone, including Ephimis turn to him in shock. 'A Chula is a race of aliens that live on the planet Nanderiin. They're quite war-like, a bit like the sontarans.'

Ianto's voice was hoarse, but he stared defiantly at his captor. Ephimis frowned. 'And how would an inferior ape such as yourself possibly know about my home planet?' Ianto rolled his eyes. 'One of your people fell through the rift years ago, and we keep a lot of records.'

'Right' said Owen. 'Err… thanks Ianto.' Jack gave his lover a tender smile, before bringing himself up to his full height, and addressing Ephimis. 'so what do you want with Ianto. Your race is always thirsting for war, but sick games like this aren't really in your nature. So, what's your motive?'

Ephimis gave Jack a sadistic smile. 'Isn't it obvious? Revenge, of course!' Seeing Jack's look of surprise and confusion, Ephimis frowned. **Honestly, humans! **'Now really, I'm quite disappointed. But no matter, allow me to refresh your memory. In earth time, it has only been…68 years? I understand that for you it has been much longer, but for me it has been nearly 300 years. Yet I remember that day clearly. I remember holding my fallen brother in the med bay, promising him that the ambulance would be here soon, and that he would be okay.'

Ephimis' eyes grew dark with anger. 'But the ambulance never came. Apparently, a recently rogue time agent had _stolen_ it, intending to sell it off! My brother died that night, and many more. As the ambulance had never arrived, we couldn't get the spare generators in the back, and lost contact with our planet. We were quickly beaten. Soon our whole race had been overtaken, and we were enslaved.'

Ephimis held up his hand, and yanked off his glove. There on his palm was a black mark, and Tosh realised it had been branded into his skin. Jack was reeling. His one, stupid action had cost a whole planet. But Ephimis wasn't done.

'I was forced into the work camp with the rest of my kind. My wife was forced to work in a wash house. My _owner _killed her last year, along with my daughter, in order to teach me a lesson. And that's when I escaped. I realised that if that ambulance had arrived, my brother, my wife, my _daughter_ would have survived!'

Ephimis leaned close into the camera, so Ianto was out of the shot. 'So I hunted you down. It took a long time, and it was very hard, and then I had to try and find you. But eventually Captain Hart finally gave in and told me where to find you.'

Jack's eyes grew wide. '_John_ told you I was here?' Ephimis' sadistic smiles was back, and he murmured silkily. 'After some severe torture. I must admit, he did put up a fight. In the end I think he welcomed his death.' Tosh gasped softly. 'You-you _killed_ him?!' Although Hart had first managed to make them want to throttle him to death, after a while the guy just grew on you. Eventually, when they warmed him up to planet earth and the twenty first century, he became quite a fun guy to be around.

'Yes. Just think of it as a warm up act. This is my Grand Finale! The death of your lover, the only one you've ever truly loved. Then I shall go after your friends. Oh Toshiko!' Ephimis leered at her. 'Have I got plans for you…'

Even though Owen knew the stupid git wasn't in the room, it didn't stop him reaching out and putting a protective arm in front of her. 'You won't get near her, you stupid piece of shit!' Ephimis raised his eyebrow, before fixing his eyes on Tosh. 'So, you get two minutes to chat, then we start the treasure hunt!'

Ephimis walked off the screen, and a second later The restraints fell off Ianto. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ianto shakily got up from his chair, happy to finally stretch his legs. Feeling a bit like Bambi, ianto smiled bravely at the team in front of him.

'So, what's been going on then?' They laughed, and smiled at Ianto. Jack spoke first. 'Oh Yan, I'm so sorry. I was stupid, I never should of-' Ianto cut him off. 'What you did was wrong Jack, and I can kind of understand Ephimis. But you've grown up a lot since then, and I know you probably regret your actions.'

Ianto smiled. 'I love you Jack, and no angry green alien is gonna change that.' Jack gave Ianto his trademark grin. 'Love you too Yan.'

Ianto took a deep, calming breath. 'You guys need to call Gwen. She needs to give you guys a hand.' Seeing Owen snort and open his mouth, probably to make some smart reply, Ianto said quickly 'Don't argue Owen. You guys need all the help you can get, and as stupid as she is, she can be quite useful. After all, you could use her as bait.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

Gwen sighed, lying on the sofa in Andy's apartment. He had happily let her in, declaring that Rhys was a fool for letting such a catch like her go. As if she didn't know that. He happily told her to stay as long as she wanted, and Gwen quickly made herself at home.

But, despite her anger at Jack for treating his second in command so abysmally, she knew she could never stay mad at him for long, and got her phone out. She wouldn't ring him, and she would treat him coolly. No, he would work for her.

She couldn't help but smirk when her phone went off and she saw his name and picture pop up on her phone. She let it ring a few times first. Didn't want to seem needy after all. She picked up on the sixth ring. Showtime…..

'Hello?' Gwen said, twirling her hair. **Hey Gwen, we've got the last challenge to help Ianto. Come meet us, and we'll fill you in. If you're in, of course. **Gwen smiled to herself. 'Of course! You'll need me to back you up anyway, being your second in command.' **Actually Gwen** Jack said**, that's something we are going to have a talk about later on. Can you come to the Hub? In say, twenty minutes? **'Of course….' Gwen said, no longer feeling as confident. Maybe he wanted to give her a pay rise?

She quickly got her things together, before leaving to go to the Hub. **Well**, she thought. **I suppose I'll find out soon enough. **

**There we go! Hope you enjoyed it! Gold stars to those of you who know where the idea for this plot comes from! A clue for any that don't, think London and the Blitz! Guten Nacht!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Sorry for taking such a ridiculously long time to upload this! My on excuses are a ton of A2 work and severe writers block! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: BBC owns everything Torchwood.**

**Oh, and a big thank you to the reviewer who pointed out my plot error! I've tried to explain it as best as I can!**

Ianto strained against his restraints, but couldn't get free. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he leant back against the chair he was strapped to and eyed the laser warily. Ephimis told him if he moved to far or stood up, the laser would train on him and kill him. Brilliant.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

Gwen sat with Tosh in the back of the SUV. Tosh had filled her in (addressing her in a tone that Gwen found inappropriate; she was after all, second in command) and now she was mulling over everything.

Jack was lost in thought. When he had taken the ambulance, he had assumed it had just been left. Now he wondered if the Chulas driving it had probably just taken a quick break, maybe for repairs? No wait, it was in too good a condition, and surely they wouldn't leave a much needed ambulance, in fact, they probably wouldn't have stopped.

And he didn't understand was Ephimis' comment about the back-up generators. At the time, he was too worried about Ianto to think about that, but now he could think more clearly. The ambulance was empty, with the exception of the nanogenes. No, something wasn't right, but first he needed to get Ianto, everything else could wait.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

Ephimis sent the clue to Tosh's mobile. He couldn't believe they were stupid enough to believe he would set a treasure hunt to win back their team member. No, what he had actually set up was much better. This way he could truly avenge his brother, wife and child.

Ephimis closed his eyes, letting the memories wash over him. Playing with his brother, and their first visit to a different planet. The look on his little chulette's face as she first stepped on different ground. And his son, helping out his mother and sister put on little shows for when he got home.

Gone. All gone. All that was left was his son, sold to a different planet 200 years ago. Ephimis didn't even know which planet. No, his son was lost to him forever. Just like the rest of his family. Gone. Forever.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

Tosh mobile starting ringing, making everyone turn to look. Tosh whipped out her phone, and looked at the text. 'What does it say?' Owen asked impatiently. Tosh was frowning to herself. 'It's a riddle.

_Feed me and I shall survive. Give me a drink and I shall die._

What do you suppose that means?' The all shook their heads, lost in thought. Eventually Gwen said, feeling quite smug 'I know!' They all turned to stare impatiently at her. 'Well?' asked Jack.

Gwen smiled at them. They truly didn't get it. 'Ianto's being held in a spaceship!' Owen frowned. 'How did you work that one out?'

'Well' Gwen began. 'Aliens need sustenance, but they can't have water, or else they'll catch a disease that our immune system protects us from, and die! Therefore a spaceship!' Tosh, Jack and Owen stared at her, stunned. **I've managed to impress them so much they're speechless**, Gwen thought smugly.

Owen was the first one to recover. 'Are you completely stupid? Of course they can have water you dumbass!' Tosh was shaking her head at Gwen. 'No Gwen, you're thinking of War of the Worlds. That's not real you know.' Jack rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe they'd just wasted precious time listening to that crap.

Tosh suddenly jumped in her seat. She was so excited she could barely speak. 'Of course! That's it!' Owen looked at her surprised. 'What, a spaceship?' Tosh rolled her eyes. 'No, it's fire! Wood feeds it, and water puts it out. There's a fire station just twenty minutes away.'

Seeing Owen open his mouth to contradict her, Tosh said 'No, I know there's one around the corner, but this one had health and safety issues, and was closed down. It'll be empty.' Jack slammed down on the accelerator, and the SUV sped off.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

Two streets away from the fire station there was a sound of white noise, and, to an ordinary eye, a biker appeared. Checking his wrist strap, the man swore and began to run towards the fire station, praying he wasn't too late.

Ianto closed his eyes. He hoped Jack would be here soon, he needed him. Suddenly the door behind opened and Ianto felt someone standing directly behind him. He couldn't see who it was, but a hand reached over the top of his head, and pointed a kind of gun at the laser.

Instead of firing bullets however, it gave off an eerie blue light, and the laser's light went off. The man began to untie Ianto's restraints. 'Quickly now, it's only temporarily turned it off.'

Pulling Ianto the other end of the room, safely out the way, the man pulled his helmet off. Giving Ianto an apologetic smile, he began to explain who he was.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

The SUV skidded to a stop outside the fire station, and the team ran across the path. Suddenly Jack noticed a silver pin between the doors. **It's a bomb**. Grabbing the door, and ignoring Jacks cries of 'Gwen, no!' Gwen pushed it open, and the room inside exploded.

Owen and Tosh leapt forward and grabbed Jack, just about managing to keep him from entering the room. Jack cried out in anger and sorrow, eventually going limp in Tosh and Owen's arms. God no, please no. Not his Welshman, his beautiful Ianto. He would never see his face again, never hear Ianto say his name.

'Jack….' He could hear Ianto in his head. 'Jack.' He could hear him so clearly. 'JACK!' Jacks eyes snapped open and he turned to Ianto, his Ianto, looking frail and tired, but certainly not looking like he had been consumed by a ball of fire.

Ripping out of Owen and Tosh's grasp, Jack leapt forwards and grabbed Ianto kissing him and hugging him tightly. 'Never – _kiss_ – leave –_kiss_ – me – _kiss_ – again!' Ianto was laughing, his arms wrapped tightly around Jacks waist. 'Never Cariad. I'm going to chain myself to you.'

Ianto looked round Jack to see Tosh crying and smiling, Owens arm wrapped tightly around her. Ianto quickly stepped forward, Jack following him like a lost puppy, and engulfed Tosh and Owen into a big group hug, which Jack quickly joined.

Pulling away, Ianto noticed that Gwen had her gun out and aimed at someone. Turning around, he spotting who Gwen was targeting, his rescuer. 'No Gwen' Ianto began. 'It's okay–'

There was a flash nearby, and Ephimis appeared, looking happy, but grim. As soon as he saw Ianto, safe and alive, his pupils dilated in anger, and he pulled his gun out aiming it at the group. He no longer cared who he got.

'I'll kill you!' cried Ephimis. 'I'm going to rip you all to pieces, you murde-' He broke off as the biker man stepped in front the team, facing Ephimis. Ephimis' face had gone white, and his hand shook as he realised who was standing in front of him. The stranger smiled. 'Hello dad. Long time no see.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

Ephimis' mind was blank. He couldn't believe it. His son, here in front of him. 'Z-Z-Zyrion? How – how are you here?'

Zyrion smiled at his father, taking a step forward. 'I was sold to a rich family in Bygon 2. There I remained for 150 years, until a man came and liberated us.' Zyrion frowned. 'He was a strange man. Really messy hair with a blonde human. I think he was called – the Doctor? Anyway, I went on a search to find you. When I reached the majority of our people they had told me you escaped, a little while before the planet was liberated.'

Zyrion glared at his father. 'Then I followed your wild goose chase and found out your plans. Dad, I know you're sad about mum and Yoon. But you need to find out all the facts, and not let your anger rule. This man,' Zyrion turned and pointed at Jack. 'He is not the man your after. He merely found the stripped ambulance. The drivers had already been killed, the generators taken.'

Ephimis froze. Jack Harkness was innocent. He was suddenly horribly aware of his actions, and the deaths he'd caused. Zyrion was not finished. 'It was taken by the enemy. And before you ask me specifically who, he's already dead. He's the guard you killed to escape.'

Ephimis felt his whole body go cold. He stared at his son, who looked at him with a mixture of anger and love. His eyes then travelled up to the humans. Jack Harkness looked angry, as did the others. But the child he had taken, Ianto looked long and hard at him. Then he gave Ephimis a forgiving smile.

Resolved, Ephimis reached forwards and held his son for a moment, drawing him close and holding him tightly. Leaning to whisper in Zyrions ear, he said 'son, I'm so sorry. Always remember that I love you, and that your mother and sister, and hopefully me, will always be smiling down on you.'

Ignoring Zyrions confusion, Ephimis addressed Ianto. 'Human, I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you. I was blinded by my hate and anger, but that is no excuse.' Jack opened his mouth to tell Ephimis where to stick his apology, when Ianto spoke. 'It's okay. I forgive you.'

Ephimis looked surprised, and smiled softly at him. 'This is my promise child. I will always watch over you and my son.' Zyrion suddenly understood what his father was about to do. 'Father! NO!' Ephimis pressed his gun against his head, and shot rang out.

Then, deafening silence.

**Anyone else feel bad for Ephimis? :( This actually made me quite sad, and I wrote it! Probably a wrapping up chapter, then one or two epilogues left. I'll try to upload it by the weekend, but i have coursework :'(. Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooo! Enjoy this maybe last chapter!**

**BBC owns all things torchwood!**

Ianto's eyes opened slowly. It took him a moment to register where he was, before he realised he was curled up on the sofa in the Hub. Turning his head, Ianto had a good view of the rest of the team. Owen, Tosh and Zyrion were deep in conversation; Gwen was sat in her chair, reading a magazine. Jack was sat at the edge of a sofa, a mug in his hand.

Ianto smiled and gently put his hand over Jacks, making him start and turn to Ianto. Grinning at his Welshman, Jack leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Ianto's. Pulling back, Jack pressed his forehead against Ianto's and whispered gently, 'welcome home Yan.' The others all turned to look at Ianto, happy to see him awake.

Zyrion stepped forwards and offered his hand to Ianto. Shaking it, Ianto smiled at him and said 'I don't know how I'll ever thank you Zyrion.' Frowning he added 'and I'm so sorry about your father.' Zyrions smile dimmed slightly and he replied 'I love my father dearly….. but he was never the same after what happened. Believe it or not, he used to be a very peaceful man.'

Zyrions eyes were suspiciously damp, and Ianto knew he was talking more to himself than to him. 'Well! Now at least I know he's happy and with my mother and sister. I shall take my leave.' Reaching into his pocket, Zyrion pulled out what appeared to be a smooth, green stone. 'Take this, Mr Jones. Whenever you are in need, hold this stone tight, and I will always come to your aid.'

Pulling away he bowed to Jack, grasped Tosh and Owens left arms (Jack informed them later that this was the way a Chula showed respect and friendship) and nodded towards Gwen, before pressing a button on his watch and vanishing.

Owen went to order take-away and grab some well deserved beers, declaring 'I don't know about you lot, but I certainly need a bloody drink.' Tosh and Ianto went to the conference room, their usual eating spot, chatting about everything and anything.

Suddenly Ianto's hand gripped Tosh's arm in a panic, yelling 'oh my God I need to ring Rhiannon!' Tosh could have smacked her forehead at their stupidity, apart from the occasional phone call to tell her that they knew Ianto was alive; they hadn't really spoken to her. **She must be worried sick…..**

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

Rhiannon was sat at her kitchen table, the money that Johnny had been given sat in front of her. Toshiko and Dr Harper had told her to keep it, but just having it in her house made her feel dirty, like she was betraying Ianto. But, she had her little ones to think about, and no money to pay the bills.

Mica was sat opposite her, the fluffy rabbit in her arms. Ever since the day Ianto went missing, she hadn't put that rabbit down for anything. Even when she had a bath, Mica had sat the rabbit on the wash basket, and grabbed it as soon as her mother had dried her down. David was looking at the telly, but Rhiannon had a feeling he wasn't really watching the programme.

The kitchen door opened, and her mam and tad walked in. Tad gave her a weary smile, and put his arms around his daughter, while her mam reached over and cuddled David. Suddenly the phone rang, and Rhiannon dived to answer it. She began to sob with relief as the voice said **'Rhia sweetheart? It's me, Yan.' **

'Oh Yan, thank god! I was so worried.' Her brothers reassuring voice soothed her fears, and Ianto told her that he was safe and with work. **'I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my job love. It's just that-' **Rhiannon cut him off. 'Oh I know, don't worry about that now.'

She paused, and glanced at her father who was nervously wringing his hands. 'Yan….. I told tad and mam what happened, and they're with me now. I'm putting you on speakerphone, okay?' Rhiannon placed the phone on the middle of the table, and everyone crowded round.

They could hear Ianto breathing down the phone, before he said 'Hey mam, hey tad.' Ianto's mother looked relieved, and she quickly began to fire questions off at him, about his health, and how he managed to escape, and the reasons why he was even taken in the first place, and how come he had never told them what he really did. His father had been less talkative, merely asking if he was okay, and if they should come down to see him.

It wasn't very much, but it was a start.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

Realising that he couldn't have this conversation over the phone, Ianto quickly made plans over the phone to meet them for lunch, before adding at the end 'oh, is it okay if I bring my….. friend?' After assuring him it was, Ianto quickly said his goodbyes and hung up, turning to smile at Tosh. He was surprised to find her looking worried.

Putting his arms around her, Ianto said 'what is it Tosh love?' Tosh glanced at Ianto, and whispered softly 'Well, Ianto, I-I told the others about your dad, even though I promised, I'm so sorry, I just wanted-' Ianto hugged her tightly, before pulling away and saying 'you silly girl, I don't care about that. Telling the others about that saved my life, so thank you.'

Smiling the two of them went to wait for Owens return.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

Jack watched Ianto grab his phone and call his sister. He chuckled at his Welshman for a moment, before looking sternly at Gwen. 'Gwen, we need to talk. My office. Now.' Gwen stood up and followed him, confused. **Maybe he wants to tell me how he feels about me? But he sounds too angry for that. I know! He doesn't want to seem too eager in front of Tosh and Ianto. After all, he is just using Ianto to get to me….**

Jack sat in his chair, and motioned for Gwen to take a seat opposite. Gwen ran her finger through her hair as she sat down, wetting her lips in anticipation. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. Jacks declaration of love. They would retcon Ianto, and Tosh for her complete disrespect…..

Jack watched Gwen curiously. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, and she was leaning forwards slightly. Clearing his throat, and bringing Gwen back to earth, he began. 'Gwen, your actions these past few days has proved to me that you have no respect for the other members of this team. You constantly put yourself in front of the needs of others, even at the risk of Ianto's life.'

Gwen opened her mouth in anger, how dare he speak to her like that! But Jack was nowhere near finished. 'No Gwen you're going to listen for once! You stole retcon from our stock, and used it in an extremely inappropriate manner, completely violating Rhys' human rights, for selfish needs! You even opened a rigged door, despite my cries for you to stop! For this, I am putting you on a month suspension, unpaid. When you return, you and I will be going through procedures on following orders, is that clear?'

Gwen fought back angry tears. She stood up, knocking her chair over. Glaring at Jack, she spat 'this isn't over!' before storming out of the Hub, pushing past a very confused Owen, holding a crate of beer and a bag of Chinese food. 'And Gwen?' Jack called after her. 'You're no longer second in command.' Owen raised his eyebrows in surprise, and Gwen let out a sob as she ran through the cog doors. Oh, she would get him back for this….

'Jesus Owen, how much are we drinking?' Jack joked as they walked to the conference room, where Tosh and Ianto were laughing at something. Setting down the bags on the table, Owen said 'Alright then, let's get plastered!'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

Jack and Ianto were snuggled up in bed together, Jacks arms wrapped tightly round Ianto. Turning slightly in Jacks arms, Ianto murmured 'cariad? How do you feel about meeting my family?' Jacks eyes snapped open, and he looked down at Ianto. 'What, as a friend? Or a… a, you know, boyfriend?'

Ianto smiled shyly at Jack. 'I was actually thinking as a boyfriend. What do you think?' Jack had a feeling that Ianto was referring to more than just dinner, and smiling down at his _boyfriend,_ he beamed and said 'It sounds brilliant.' It wasn't till much later that he realised with horror that he would actually have to meet Ianto's family, and make a good impression.

**Aw, crap…. but then, **thought Jack.** Ianto's worth it. Ianto's worth everything.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Now, I'm thinking of doing a fic about the moment Jack/Ianto became serious, and the beginning of a Owen/Tosh relationship. Does this interest you? And would you like it as a sequel to this, or a seperate fic? Let me know! **


	11. Afterword

Hello!

I have decided to end the story here, and create a sequel, which will hopefully develop the relationship between Ianto and Jack, and begin a relationship between Owen and Tosh. I hope you've enjoyed this story, and will read the next instalment! A quick thank you to those of you who've read, followed, favourited, and reviewed this story! Your support has kept me going, and your reviews have always cheered me up!

See you soon!


End file.
